Pandemonium Ensues
by WeaselChick
Summary: [Sequel to Potion Torture] Demyx mixes nine of Vexen's potions together. The result is a disasterous, delusional state of mind.
1. Poison the Cake

I'm not going to say you absolutely have to read _Potion Torture_ before this, but it could help. Who knows.

The idea for this was basically from a friend. All I did was elaborate. A lot.

All pairings (_AkuRoku, Zemyx, LexZex, XemnasSaix, SaixAxel, VexenMarluxia_) will be onesided. As this is the first chapter, there aren't any pairings yet. That'll start next chapter.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 1

Poison The Cake

_(hints of Zemyx)_

One month. That's how long it had been since the trouble with the love potions.

A single month since Larxene had chased after Axel. There was still tension between them. Axel had made the mistake of referring to it as "sexual tension" once, and had had to spend the the following two days in the infirmary.

A single month since Luxord - and Demyx himself - had been cured. Demyx still refused to sit next to him, and instead sat beside Roxas at all meetings.

A single month since Zexion had first annouced his refusal to be anywhere near Saix for longer than twenty minutes. That at least had sped up Xemnas's meetings, changing them from longwinded hour long speeches to twenty minutes and no longer.

And a single month since Vexen had put child-proof caps on all of his completed potions, stopping Demyx from trying anything.

Demyx, standing in front of Vexen's lab table, scowled. For the past fifteen minutes, he had been trying to wrench the caps off of several potions, but nothing he tried had worked. Sighing, Demyx grabbed ten different potions and shoved them in his pockets. He supposed he'd find Xigbar - who had gotten drunk last night and had a severe hangover - and ask him to open them for him. Fortuntely for him, Xigbar was suffering and barely even registered what Demyx said.

"Do what?" Xigbar muttered, squinting at the boy before him.

Demyx sighed and held a potion out to Xigbar. "Open?"

Xigbar grunted and accepted the potion, twisting the cap until it clicked. One by one, he repeated what he had done with the other potion and handed them all to Demyx.

"Thanks!" Demyx said, leaving his room.

Xigbar grunted again and collasped back on his bed, falling asleep immedietely.

- - - - -

Demyx was now standing in front of the kitchen stove. On the stove sat three different cake mixes. He sighed. Someone must have reminded Zexion that he had fallen for Saix. Everytime he was reminded, Zexion baked.

And everytime Zexion baked, one or more members ended up sick.

Demyx glanced over the cake mixes - red velvet, German chocolate, and plain chocolate - and decided to empty the potions into the red velvet mix. He grinned as he worked. Red velvet happened to be Xemnas's favorite, and while he knew he's be punished when it was over, he couldn't wait to see what it would do.

He paused, tenth potion poised over the cake mix, and listened.

Footsteps.

Demyx slammed the cap on the potions and darted to the fridge, opening the freezer and shoving the potion into his pocket as two voices drifted into the kitchen.

"Ten potions. Missing! I swear, if-"

Vexen.

"I don't care."

Zexion.

"I'm busy, and I don't want to - Demyx."

Demyx jumped at the sound of his name.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked.

Demyx reached deeper into the fridge and groped around. "Uh... popsicle?" he said, pulling his hand out of the freezer and holding up his prize. "Er... Fudge pop..." He shrugged, then unwrapped the popsicle and popped it into his mouth.

Zexion rolled his eyes and dipped a spoon into the red velvet mix, stirring it a little. "Whatever, Demyx," he said, lifting a bit of the mix out and tasting it. He paused. "Wait."

Demyx, halfway out the door, stopped and turned to see another spoon thrust into his face.

"Help me," Zexion said as Demyx took the spoon. "Stir the German chocolate mix for me."

Demyx paused, then stepped beside Zexion and began to follow his order, slowly, while staring at the man beside him. "Er...Zexy?"

"What?"

"Why-"

Demyx was cut off as Vexen coughed. Zexion sighed and stopped his stirring to gaze at the scientist.

"Yes, Vexen?"

Vexen cleared his throat before talking. "My potions have gone missing, and I would like it if you would stop your baking long enough to help me - _Demyx!"_

Demyx snickered. He lowered the spoon back into the cake mix as Vexen wiped German chocolate off his face. Frowning, the scientist withdrew from the kitchen, muttering about needing to take his second shower in two hours.

"Demyx."

Demyx looked over at Zexion, who promptly snatched the fudge pop out of his mouth.

"You're getting fudge in my German chocolate," Zexion said, tasting the red velvet again. "If you want to get fudge in anything, get in the plain chocolate. Fudge doesn't belong in German chocolate. Ruins the taste of it."

Demyx rolled his eyes and continued stirring, ignoring Zexion's grunt of protest as he mixed the fudge that had dripped off his popsicle with the cake mix.

He only stopped when Zexion stuck his half-eaten popsicle into his mouth.

"Dude! Zexion!" He let go of the spoon as Zexion did the same. "Why are you eating my popsicle? There's only half of it left..." He paused. "Not to mention, it's been in my mouth..."

Zexion only smirked and pulled the popsicle out of his mouth to lick some of the melting chocolate off.

Demyx continued to stare as Zexion gazed - eyes half-closed - at him.

"I don't really see the difference," Zexion said slowly. "In your mouth or not..." He paused to lick more chocolate off the popsicle. "It still tastes the same."

Demyx grinned unsurely. Zexion usually found anything that had been in his mouth the most disgusting thing in the castle, and would usually get rid of it promptly. Which was the main reason he wasn't sure he wanted to stay alone with Zexion anymore. "Uh...heh... That's...uh...nice," he muttered, backing up towards the door. "Well... I'm going to go and...practice a new song, so... Call me when the cakes are ready!" He turned around and ran, hearing Zexion shout from the kitchen:

"Of course, Demyx! The red velvet is _delicious!_ You'll love it!"

Demyx was very sure he wouldn't love the red velvet cake.

- - - - -

Later, the entire Organization was seated around the table - the only table long enough to fit them all comfortably - waiting for Zexion to put the cakes on the table so that they could eat them.

Of course, "entire" might be the wrong word. Xigbar, still suffering from his hangover, was no where to be seen. Roxas, claiming that Zexion's cakes always made him sick (not because they were nasty, but because he found them so good that he always ate too much), had stayed in his room. Marluxia, who was putting the finishing touches on his renovated garden, was probably still crouched in front of some odd plant he had discovered.

As Zexion came to the table with the three cakes, a black portal appeared at one end of the table and revealed Marluxia, looking quite tired and very angry.

"Just one piece of normal chocolate," he snarled as Zexion set the cakes on the table. "Nothing else. I don't really trust your cooking yet."

Zexion frowned and shoved the entire cake his way. "Enjoy," he spat, slumping into his seat and watching as the others dove for the cakes.

"Hmm..." Axel murmured, looking at all three cakes in deep thought. "I think I'll have a piece of each!"

"Axel," Larxene said, her mouth full of chocolate. "You touch that German chocolate cake and your hand comes off."

Axel smirked. "Two pieces of red velvet then."

Demyx, sitting in his respectful place - beside Larxene, since Roxas wasn't coming - grinned and shoved a big bite of German chocolate into his mouth to stifle the giggles.

Several members - Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, and Axel, to be exact - had decided to eat the cake he had put the potions into.

He couldn't help but giggle.

This would be fun.

* * *

This is me making fun of yaoi by once again using Vexen's potions. All those nine potions Demyx mixed together have a bad outcome. Which you could probably guess. I don't want any flames for this just because you get mad that I'm making fun of some of your favorite pairings. 

The tenth potion Demyx stole shall be used in a later chapter.


	2. My Delusional Lover

Demyx'll regret messing with that damned cake.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 2

My Delusional Lover

_(Zemyx, AkuRoku)_

Demyx was sitting on the kitchen counter. Zexion's cakes had been eaten about an hour ago, and Demyx had just gotten out of his shower. Seeing no reason to fix his hair or put his cloak or gloves on, he had decided to get another fudge bar - in only a pair of midnight blue boxers, gray t-shirt, and boots (boots because no one walked around in the castle barefoot, there could be something highly infectious on that floor) - before he headed off to bed. He was perfectly content with just sitting there, until Zexion appeared beside him.

Close beside him.

Very close.

Demyx was regretting sitting as close as he could get to the wall.

Zexion gazed at Demyx for a while, then smiled. "You look foolish," he commented.

Demyx blinked. He supposed he did, sitting there with a fudge bar in his mouth while he stared cluelessly at Zexion and let melting chocolate run down his hand. He blinked again, then pulled the popsicle out of his mouth.

Zexion's gaze softened and he reached for Demyx's hand, removing the popsicle as the musician's eyes widened in fright. Smirking, he raised Demyx's hand to his mouth.

And began to lick the melted chocolate off.

A strangled sort of yelp escaped Demyx and he jumped. _What the...What the hell is he doing! _Demyx, fighting back a whine, tried to pull his hand out of the other man's grasp, only to have Zexion wrap his other hand around his wrist and tighten his grip. "...Come on, Zexy...on. Let go of me already... You're freaking me out..."

Zexion paused and looked at Demyx, removing his tongue from his hand. "But Demyx... There's still chocolate on your hand..." Without waiting for Demyx to say or do anything else, Zexion resumed licking the chocolate off his hand.

Demyx frowned and tried again to pull his hand away. When nothing happened, he pulled harder, only succeeding in toppling off the counter and pulling Zexion with him. He hit the floor, groaning, and sat up. His hand was now free from Zexion's grasp, but the older man had wrapped his arms around his neck when they had fallen.

He paused.

Then kicked Zexion off of him, jumped up, and promptly ran into a portal.

Zexion, who had been kicked into the counter, rubbed his back. He sighed, then grinned. "That boy... Fiesty as always."

- - - - -

Roxas was awakened early in the morning by the odd feeling that someone was watching him. Trying to escape the feeling, he rolled over onto his side and tried to continue his disrupted sleep. Soon, however, he was flipped over onto his back, straddled at the waist, and shaken roughly by the shoulders.

"C'mon, Roxas!" a familar voice spoke. "Wake up, already!"

Roxas groaned and opened his eyes to look straight into a pair of green ones. Bright green eyes with black tattoo's underneath them. He blinked.

Then realized that Axel's face was less than two inches away from his.

His eyes widened. "Axel! What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Axel answered as if the answer were obvious.

"I meant, what are you doing so close to me?" Roxas asked, trying to flatten himself against his bed. Or sink into the bed. Either one would do find at this point.

Axel grinned sheepishly and straightened up, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, that. Well...eh..." He paused, then looked down at Roxas. "You're pretty cute."

Roxas stared, shocked, up at Axel.

And then completely enveloped himself in darkness and disappeared.

Axel sighed. "Dammit... I was hoping he wouldn't do that. Oh well." He grinned and hopped off of Roxas's bed. "The chase is on!"

- - - - -

Downstairs, Roxas took a seat beside a very disturbed looking Demyx, who was slowly churning a spoon through a virtually untouched bowl of cereal. Across the table from Demyx, Marluxia sat, staring at the both of them. None of them said anything for a while, until Marluxia sighed. "All right, what the hell happened to the two of you?"

Both of them looked at him, then at each other, and then back to him.

"Don't play dumb with me. The two of you are normally the most annoying ones in the castle." He paused. "Except for Axel." He paused again. "Speaking of him, where is the pyro? He's your friend, isn't he Roxas?"

Roxas paled. "Uh...He's...uh...um..."

Demyx pointed to the kitchen doorway. "Right there."

Roxas looked, then paled even more and vanished.

In the doorway, Axel raised one eyebrow. "I come in here for a glass of whiskey to wake me up, and he leaves." He shook his head, opening the fridge and pulling a half-empty bottle of whiskey out. Instead of getting a glass, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank the rest, throwing the bottle at the wall when he finished. "Ah, well... It'll be fun chasing him."

"Why are you chasing him?" Marluxia asked, after seeing that Demyx wouldn't. The musician seemed like he had endured a hellish nightmare and not slept half the night, and therefore didn't seem as if he would talk much.

Axel shrugged. "It's like he's all of a sudden scared of me," he said, scratching his head. "Can't figure out why. All I did was tell him he was cute." He shrugged again, then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

At the table, Marluxia was staring after him. Demyx was staring wide-eyed at his bowl of uneaten cereal, half-grinning. "What the...Demyx, do you have any idea what has come over Axel?"

"The same thing that's come over Zexion," Demyx answered, resuming his churning.

Marluxia looked at him. "Zexion? What's wrong with Zexion?"

Demyx's eyes widened even more and he let go of the spoon, clapping both hands over his mouth and shaking his head before he too disappeared.

Marluxia sighed. Something strange was going on in the castle again. Something that might very well have to do with the fact that Vexen was once again missing potions. He really didn't want to find out what was happening on his own.

But, dammit. He was getting tired of people disappearing on him when he was trying to ask them a question.

He stood, deciding to go and see what was wrong with Zexion.

- - - - -

Roxas, now fully clothed, leaned against his door and sighed. Axel was really beginning to creep him out. Having just ran from the man who was his best friend, it was no surprise that he threw a Keyblade at a shape in a portal when one appeared in the middle of his room. The noise that echoed out from it told it was definetly not Axel. Instead, it was Demyx. His hair was still down and hanging in his face, and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Demyx groaned instead of answering, rubbed his arm where the Keyblade had hit him, and collasped on Roxas's bed.

"Demyx!"

"Zexion's in mine," Demyx answered, his voice muffled by the bed.

"So?" Roxas asked. "Don't you normally like to annoy Zexion?"

Demyx moaned.

"Answer the question."

"He's...weird now," Demyx said, sitting up. "Must be something to do with what I did to the cake," he added to himself.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Demyx blinked. "I...uh..." He paused, then groaned again and flopped back on Roxas's bed. He was in trouble now.

* * *

Victims... Everyone is a victim in this. Well, nearly everyone.

First two pairings. Enjoy the weirdness.


	3. The Morning After

Ah... Took a while... But my friend, the very one who gave the idea, wanted to know what idea I had for VexenMarluxia... So I had to write... But, anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues 

Chapter 3

The Morning After

_( hints of SaixAxel, VexenMarluxia)_

Roxas glared at Demyx, who was now attempting to look innocent. "You _what?"_

"I...heh... poisoned one of Zexion's cakes..."

"How could you be so stupid?" Roxas roared.

Demyx sighed. "I wanted to see what would happen..." he muttered. "I didn't steal the damn potions for nothing..." He paused. "Hey, I have one left over! You wanna see what it does?" he asked, already digging through his pockets.

"No!"

Demyx paused again. "You sound really angry, Roxas," he said. "So I think I'll leave you."

Roxas shook his head. "No. We're going to find the members that aren't affected by whatever you did and find a way to fix this!"

_Can't say no to not having Zexion lick me... _Demyx thought, sighing. "Fine... Who do you want to start with?"

"... Good question..."

- - - - -

Several floors below, Marluxia was on his way to Vexen's lab. The only thing stopping him was Saix. "No, Saix," he said loudly, stopping the other member midsentence and earning himself a glare. "I haven't seen Axel since he said Roxas was cute. Now will you move?"

Saix cocked one eyebrow. "Axel thinks Roxas is cute...?"

"That's what he said."

Saix nodded slowly. "This could work to my advantage," he murmured, seemingly deep in thought.

Marluxia sighed. "Yeah, that's great. Can you move now?"

Saix, still muttering to himself, stepped to the side and let Marluxia pass him.

- - - - -

The door to Roxas's room creaked open slowly, and the blonde himself peeked out. The only thing he saw was Larxene, standing in another pair of Marluxia's boxers a black tank-top, and staring quizzically at him. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Making sure Axel isn't around," Roxas said, stepping out of his room.

Larxene nodded. "Mm hmm... Isn't he your friend?"

"Not today, he's not," Roxas answered. "Demyx poisoned a cake and now..." He stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Now what?"

Demyx grinned, happy at anyone's misfortune's but his own. "Axel's gay for Roxas."

Larxene paused, then started laughing. "I knew it! All those days of him telling me he wasn't are proven wrong!"

"Larxene," Roxas said, stopping her. "It's only because of the cake..."

"Well, shit... There goes my blackmail," she muttered, before putting on an obviously fake, cheery smile. "So... What are you boys up to now?"

"We're trying to find the members that didn't eat the poisoned cake," Roxas said.

"Which cake was poisoned?"

Roxas paused and looked at Demyx. "Red velvet..." Demyx muttered. Larxene nodded and turned on her heels, waving for them to follow. Roxas threw another glare at Demyx, then jogged after her.

- - - - -

Inside Vexen's lab, Marluxia had gained absolutely no information about how to reverse whatever had happened. "Vexen, I'll ask again," he said, cutting Vexen's rant about his newest experiment off. "Do you have any idea how to fix Axel and make him not-gay?"

Vexen paused. "Hmm... If I knew which potions were used, I suppose I could "fix" Axel. Although I see nothing wrong with the fact that Axel has annouced his sexual orientation."

"He's not gay," Marluxia muttered. "At least, he normally isn't gay."

"And how do you know this?" Vexen asked. "Do you have a sort of radar that tells you who is gay and who isn't?"

Marluxia stared at Vexen, wondering exactly how he'd gotten into this conversation. "Vexen... Axel. Is. Not. Gay. All right?"

Vexen smirked. "If you say so. But if Axel says he is, then he is. It's his choice. But, if you must have it, I suppose there is a way to "fix" him."

"How?" Marluxia asked. Finally... what he needed to know.

Vexen's smirk widened to a self-satisfied grin. "I would need so time to find the way. But once I do, and the way is set, it'll be very easy."

"...What?"

"Just leave it to me. I can "fix" him...and maybe you too."

Marluxia blinked, instantly confused. "What's wrong with me?"

"Why, nothing of course! Not if you don't want anything to be wrong with you, that is."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and turned around, meaning to leave the lab and find someone who actually spoke in English and not in riddles. Before his hand reached the doorknob, however, he felt _something _run over his backside. Marluxia froze. The only other thing in the room with him that could possibly do that - and seemingly have quite a good time, judging by how vigoursly it was rubbing - was none other than Vexen.

His eye twitched.

"Vexen..." he growled through gritted teeth.

"Hmm...?"

Marluxia whirled around, causing the scientist to remove his hand. "What the hell do you-"

Marluxia was cut off as Vexen lunged forward and placed his mouth on his and pushed his back against the wall. Quite a few beakers fell to the floor and broke as Marluxia struggled against the man now pressed against him. Soon, his shock was overwhelmed by anger, and the scythe materalized in his already clenched fist.

Only to go crashing to the floor soon after as Marluxia's eyes widened in what might have been terror.

Vexen had just forced Marluxia's mouth fully open, and Marluxia was sincerely hoping what was now inside of his mouth was not Vexen's tongue. His body went completely rigid as he came to the unwanted answer, that, yes, Vexen had indeed squirmed his tongue into his mouth.

Marluxia gagged.

He felt Vexen grinning against his lips and finally summoned enough common sense to push Vexen off. As the older man hit the floor, he looked up at Marluxia, who was drawing in deep, shaking breaths to try and calm himself, and grinned.

"Very nice, Marluxia," he said. "You taste excellent."

Marluxia paused, stunned, then teleported out of the lab, meaning to find a toilet and vomit.

* * *

Ah ha... Vexen's a bad man. Jumping Marluxia when he least expects it.

...I apologize to Marlu-kun...


	4. Chaos, Disaster

Chapter four. Wonderful freakiness with wonderful characters.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues 

Chapter 4

Chaos, Disaster

_(AkuRoku, hints of XemnasSaix)_

Larxene paused, hand poised at a door, and tilted her head. Behind her, Roxas and Demyx stared. Slowly, she shook her head. "Nah... That's nothing..." she muttered to herself, knocking once on the door.

Roxas and Demyx enchanged a look as the door swung open.

Larxene grinned and flicked her wrist, sending a kunai straight into one eye of the member who had opened the door.

"_Ah!"_

A single bullet shot the kunai, sending the kunai - and itself - back to Larxene, who promptly caught the knife and ducked. There was a scream from behind as the bullet slammed into Demyx, and Larxene snickered.

"What the hell are you trying to do, woman? Take out my other eye?"

Larxene nodded. "Yeah. But, since you ruined that, mind joining me and the idiots to find the members who didn't eat red velvet cake?"

Xigbar cocked one eyebrow. "And why would I care who ate what cake?"

"Because Demyx is an idiot and poisoned the cake and now people are going gay everywhere and - _Holy shit! I spotted Axel! Hide me!" _Roxas squeaked, ducking behind Xigbar.

Just like he had said, Axel sauntered up and looked around. "Huh... Where'd Roxy go?" he asked Larxene. "I know I saw him..."

Larxene shook her head. "I wouldn't know," she replied, putting on an innocent smile. "Why?"

Axel grinned. "Aw, we're playing chase!" he said. "Roxy's just playing it a bit too seriously. Honestly... That boy... Can't even play with him anymore."

"Whyever is he playing to seriously?" Larxene asked, her eyes widening in "surprise".

Axel shrugged. "That's just it! I have no idea!" he said, scratching his head. "You think he's playing hard to get with me?"

Larxene shook her head, restraining a grin. "Noooo... Roxas would never do that! Why, just a few seconds ago, he confessed his love for you!" she said enthusically.

The obvious look of relief and happiness that sprung up in Axel's eyes nearly mad her laugh. Nearly. The giddy grin that spread across his face and the almost girlish squeal he emitted did it.

"Holy hell, Axel!" Larxene said, leaning against the wall in laughter. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Axel's grin widened. "Aw, Roxy..." he said to himself. "I knew it... I knew it!"

At this point, Demyx was giggling and Xigbar was trying very hard not to double over in laughter. Then he remembered the shaking teen behind him and fell to the floor, rolling in laughter. Axel spotted Roxas, and - if it was possible - his grin grew larger. He let out a squeal of joy and jumped, catching Roxas around the neck and tackling him to the ground in a bearhug.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, trying to squirm out from underneath Axel. "Get off!"

Axel however ignored him and continued squeezing the younger member, muttering random things in the happiest tone of voice he could. "Oh, Roxy," Axel breathed, releasing Roxas and pushing himself up on his elbows. "I knew it..."

Roxas gulped and concentrated, allowing a portal to open up underneath him and take him away. Axel blinked, stared into the portal, then yelled "Roxy!" and jumped in after him.

- - - - -

As the toilet flushed, Marluxia pulled himself up and leaned against the wall. He held his shaking hands in front of him and pondered briefly what he should do know. The smart thing to do would be to treat himself to a drink and try to forget that..._that _had ever happened.

Of course, it was kind of hard to forget about a man nearly twenty years older than him doing..._that._

Marluxia had mentally decided he would know refer to what Vexen had done as..._that._

He shuddered, then jumped as something in his room crashed. He eyed the door leading from the bathroom to the bedroom and then dived across his bathroom floor, slamming the door fully closed just as whoever it was tried to push it fully open.

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia sighed, his shoulders sagging in relief. That voice did not belong to Vexen. "...Yes?" he asked, frowning at the shaky sound of his voice.

"Marluxia, why can I not get through this door?"

"What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Now let me in."

Marluxia moved, leaning against the wall next the door in a sitting position. The door swung open and Xemnas stepped inside, leaning against the doorframe. "What did you want to ask me?" Marluxia muttered. He wished that annoying shaking tone would go away. It made him sound as if he was about to cry.

Xemnas looked down at him. "Hmm? What happened to you? You sound...odd..."

"Nothing!" Marluxia said hurriedly, flipping his hood up to hide the redness now shooting across his face. "Nothing at all..."

Xemnas raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I take it that you do not want to talk about what happened. Is that right?" Marluxia muttered something under his breath. The only thing Xemnas caught was '_that_'. He shrugged it off and squatted next to Marluxia. "So... my dear number eleven, have you seen Saix anywhere?"

Marluxia stiffened. Xemnas wanted to see Saix... He hoped dearly that this had nothing to do with _that. _"...N-No... I haven't sir..." he murmured, now wishing Xemnas would go away and leave him alone.

Xemnas sighed and shook his head, lying a hand on Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia's shaking shoulder. "Now, Marluxia, we do not-" He stopped, noticing the shivers and shudders going through Marluxia. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Marluxia screeched, scrambling away from Xemnas and staggering to his feet. "Nothing at all, dammit! Leave me the hell alone!"

Xemnas stood, staring at Marluxia. "Number eleven-"

"I won't tell you what he did!" Marluxia shrieked, vanishing.

Xemnas blinked. "That was odd... All I wanted to know was if he had seen Saix." He shook his head and walked back out of Marluxia's room, kicking aside the remains of a flower shaped statue. "Hmm... Saix owes me for pointing the way to Axel... I wonder if he'll enjoy some whipped cream..."

* * *

Cough. Cough.

Interpret what Xemnas said in any way you wish. Hell, he's Xemnas for fuck's sake. He can be sick and twisted or sweet and romantic. Cheer.

Anyway, Marlu-kun's still mad at me... for doing _that_ to him. And now he's going to be mad at me for protraying him that way.


	5. A Loving Embrace

Chapter 5. Celebrate. My demented mind is back. With more Akuseru gayness.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 5

A Loving Embrace

_(Akuroku, hints of SaixAxel, hints of Zemyx, hints of LexZex, VexenMarluxia)_

Roxas's portal had transported him to a dark hallway. He blinked, squinted at the darkness, and was suddenly tackled from behind. He screamed as whoever it was giggled.

"Roxy!"

Roxas's eye twitched.

"Roxy! I found you! Can't get away from me, lover boy!"

"Axel, get off me!" Roxas yelled, struggling out of the other man's grasp and running down the dark hallway. Soon, he collided with someone or something and fell to the ground. Looking up, he could just make out the x-shaped scar on the man's face. "Saix! Hide me!" Roxas squeaked, dashing behind Saix as Axel came up to them.

"Hey, Saix! Seen Roxy?" Axel asked.

Saix raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Roxy!" Axel repeated. "You know... Cute little blonde kid..."

Saix sighed. "If I tell you where he is, you must do whatever I request of you," he ordered.

Axel nodded.

"That way," Saix said, pointing behind him. "He ran off when you arrived."

Axel grinned and started to run off in that direction, but Saix grabbed his arm and started to pull him the other way. "Huh? Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You must do whatever I request of you," Saix repeated, dragging the clueless Axel into an empty room.

- - - - -

In a few minutes, Roxas was back with Larxene and Demyx, who had gathered the members that had not eaten the red velvet cake into one room. Also in this room was Vexen, who was currently talking with Xaldin. Roxas paused, looked around the room and took his seat next to Demyx. "Hey, Demyx," he said slowly. "Isn't Marluxia supposed to be here?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah. But he's not," he said, gesturing towards Vexen. "Something to do with the old geezer and something he refers to as 'that'." He shrugged. "It's weird."

Roxas raised one eyebrow. "Okay... That's strange... What do you think he did?"

Demyx shrugged again. "Who knows. Mar probably got felt up and freaked."

Roxas couldn't help it. The image he had recieved of Vexen groping Marluxia sent him into hysterical giggles. Soon, Demyx joined him. They only stopped when every other member shot them a strange look.

"So," Luxord said, mindlessly shuffling a pack of cards. "Mind telling us why we are here exactly?"

Larxene snorted in laughter. "Demyx poisoned a cake, causing several of our membersto turn gay."

Vexen looked slightly offended at this, but kept quiet.

"In order to fix this," Larxene continued. "We have to work with Vexen to come up with a way to- _out, Axel!"_

Roxas jumped and started to crawl up on the table, but before he could, Axel - a shirtless Axel - locked his arms around his waist.

"Oh, Roxy!" Axel squealed, hugging the teen tightly. "I missed you so much... Saix is so...naughty..."

Roxas shuddered and squeezed out of Axel's grasp, crawling up on the table and hurrying over to Larxene. "Protect me," he hissed, hiding behind her and staring wide-eyed at Axel. Larxene sighed, summoned one kunai, and tossed it at Axel.

"Get out," Larxene ordered.

Axel paused, looked at her, looked at Roxas, then disappeared.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and slunk back to his chair. Soon after he sat down, Demyx shot up out of his chair and raced across the room, screaming something about shadows molesting him. As he ran by Xigbar, he reached out and snatched his arm, throwing him into the empty chair beside him. "Zexion, dude... leave," Xigbar said.

Larxene sighed as the room went quiet again. "Okay," she said. "We're all okay? No one else shooting out of shadows to hug people and talk about how naughty someone else is?"

Silence.

Larxene grinned. "All right then. Let's get started on how to figure this out."

"Shouldn't Marluxia be here too?" Xaldin asked. "He is included in this group."

Larxene sighed. "He wouldn't come," she said. "Said something about 'that'. Whatever that is."

Vexen snickered. "I'll tell you what that is," he said, instantly gaining everyone's attention.

- - - - -

Several floors up, Marluxia was cowering in a corner while Lexaeus shouted with Zexion about Demyx. He had both hands clamped over his ears and was very near to slamming his head through the wall beside him. "Will you two shut the living fuck up?" he screamed. "I came here for quiet, not for yelling! I'm trying to forget about what happened, dammit!"

A pause.

"Tell Lexaeus that Demyx does indeed look better than he does," Zexion said calmly. "And I certainly will."

Marluxia groaned.

Lexaeus resumed a shouting match with Zexion.

- - - - -

And several floors down, an entire room was staring at Vexen in disgust.

"You...frenched...Mar?" Demyx asked, eyes wide.

Vexen nodded.

Demyx shuddered.

Larxene, seated beside Vexen, started laughing. "That's brillant!" she said. "I say Vexen doesn't have to take the antidote - which he will make - just so that he can keep on scaring the shit out of Marluxia!"

There was a collective sigh around the room and the other members decided that no matter what Larxene said, Vexen was going to take that antidote. By force or willingly.

- - - - -

Yet again, several floors up, Marluxia had moved away from Zexion and Lexaeus's shouting match and was now sitting in the silence of the kitchen. He sighed, then stood and walked to the fridge, hoping to find anything that would rid him of the terrible taste in his mouth. After several minutes of searching, he found nothing.

Which was strange.

Usually, there was something. Beer. Whiskey. Anything. But...

Nothing.

Marluxia sighed. Against his better judgement, he flipped his hood up and teleported up to where Larxene and the others were. "We're out of drink," he hissed to Larxene. "All drink. There's not even any achohol left in this place!"

Larxene sighed. "Demyx, I elect you to go and fix Marluxia a glass of drink. Now!"

Demyx jerked to his feet, saluted Larxene and skipped out of the room, humming.

Finally. A chance to use that tenth potion.

* * *

Yay. Tenth potion. You'll know what it does in two chapters. Not one. Two. Hell yeah. Wait, you bitches.

Poor Mar. Vexen's scared the shit out of him.


	6. Don't Fight It

My lovely and demented story is proud to being you what Xemnas meant when he was talking about whipped cream two chapters back.

And the end of this is a damned cliffhanger. Hell yeah.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 6

Don't Fight It

_(XemnasSaix, AkuRoku, LexZex, hints of Zemyx)_

_Holy shit... Xemnas has gone insane..._

Having been the first sight he'd seen when he entered the kitchen, Demyx wasn't too fond of his superior at this very moment. "Er... Xemnas...?" he asked shakily. Xemnas grunted, still concentrated on his work. "Um... What the hell are you doing with the whipped cream...?"

"Treating Saix to..." He smirked. "Dessert."

Demyx raised and eyebrow and slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Uh huh..." He reached forward and grabbed what was probably a dirty glass off of the counter. "S-See ya later, Xemnas," he muttered, turning and bolting back up the stairs. _Oh dear holy fuckin shit, my virgin eyes... _He couldn't but grin as Saix came into view, and snickered as he bolted by him, hearing the berserker mutter something about needing a drink. Shortly after Saix left, Demyx was tripped. He blinked, then sat up and looked up into the bright green eyes of Axel.

"Hiya, Demyx!" Axel said happily, grinning.

Demyx made the mental note that the gay members had been awfully happy lately. "Uh...hi?"

"Seen Roxy lately? Or is he still in that horrid meeting shit that Larx is putting you all through?"

Demyx tilted his head. "Uh huh..." he said, getting to his feet and picking up the glass he had dropped on the floor. One crack, running up the side. He shrugged. "Yeah. Roxas's still in the meeting. You can stalk him afterwards."

And then he disappeared, leaving Axel to ponder over what was the best way to get his Roxy.

- - - - -

Larxene sighed. She had been trying to keep order over the meeting, only for it to be disrupted by first Zexion and then Lexaeus appearing on the table. Xigbar and Xaldin had not taken kindly to having two bickering gay members in front of them and had proceeded to shoot and stab them both as many times as they could.

Which elevated into an all-out braw that only ended when Demyx entered and Larxene shocked everyone to make them settle down.

"Do you have that drink?" she asked Demyx, restraining Zexion with Xaldin.

Demyx nodded. "Yup," he said, handing a cracked glass full of water to Marluxia. Larxene sighed and pushed Marluxia out of the room, raising an eyebrow at the interested glance Vexen threw at him.

"Sit," Xaldin ordered Demyx. Demyx grinned - a shaking one - and saluted before trooping over to his seat beside Roxas. Instead of sitting, he stood in the chair and cleared his throat loudly.

"What is it, Demyx?" Larxene snapped, an edge to her voice.

"Xemnas, in the kitchen, was coating himself in whipped cream," Demyx said.

There was a pause.

"Why, for the love of all things, was Superior doing that?" Xaldin asked.

"Dessert for Saix."

Another pause.

That was immedietely followed by insane sounding laughter from some members, groans from others, and shocked and sick looks from others. Demyx grinned. He was happy to spread the news of one of the scariest things in the castle. And then, in a very delayed moment, he finally noticed Zexion sitting in the center of the table, singed and obviously pissed. He paled. "What the- Why's Zexion here!"

"He popped in here with Lexaeus," Roxas said. "They were fighting because Zexion thinks you look better than Lexaeus does."

Demyx's eye twitched.

"Zexion, dude, out," Xigbar said, reaching for the other member.

Zexion muttered something under his breath and crawled out of Xigbar's reach, huddling up on the edge of the table and continuing to mutter to himself. Lexaeus - who was also sitting, singed in the center of the table - moved over next to Zexion.

"Zexy-"

"_Don't call me that!" _Zexion screamed, jumping up, wobbling on the edge, and falling over, his head hitting the floor.

"Zexy!" Lexaeus gasped, ignoring the tactition's statement and looking over the edge.

"Lexaeus, get your fat ass off my table," Larxene snapped, sending a bolt of lightning and a kunai in his direction. "You're bending it. It's going to break soon."

Lexaeus muttered a few curses and got off the table, stepping out of the way of the lightning and kunai. He paused and started towards Zexion.

"Leave him," Vexen said. "He doesn't like you to touch him, and if you do, he might kill you. And we really don't need our members killed."

Lexaeus threw a glare at Vexen, cursed again, and then disappeared.

Larxene took a deep breath. "Are we all settled now?" she ground out, fingering a kunai. No sooner than she finished, Demyx's hand shot up. "What?"

"I wanna new seat," Demyx said, glancing nervously at Zexion's unconscious form.

"He's unconscious, Demyx," Luxord said calmly. "He won't molest you."

"But what if he wakes up?" Demyx asked loudly.

Larxene sighed. "Fine, fine. Xaldin, switch seats with Demyx."

Xaldin shot her a look and proceeded to stay exactly where he was.

Until he got shocked, at least. Standing, he moved around the table to Demyx's seat, muttering several naughty phrases about Larxene. Demyx himself merely shot across the table and slunk into the seat between Xigbar and Luxord. Casting a look at the member on his left, Demyx sighed and decided not to interrupt Larxene agian, instead just scooting as close to Xigbar as he could get without it seeming as if he himself had suddenly gone gay.

- - - - -

In his room, Marluxia downed the drink Demyx had given him and sat down on the edge of his bed. He didn't exactly trust Demyx, but that glass of water had thankfully gotten rid of the taste in his mouth. He sighed and cast a look in mirror.

And froze.

_I'm going to kill him..._

"_DEMYX!"_

- - - - -

Back in the meeting room, Demyx jumped and everyone stared at him.

"What did you do?" Luxord asked.

Demyx grinned sheepishly. "Aheh...well..you see-"

Before he could finish, the door to the meeting room slammed open, the door hitting the sides, as Marluxia stepped through. "You little bitch...I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Muahaha. Cliffhanger. Find out what happened to Marlu-kun next chapter, jerks.

Marlu-kun's like my patented nickname for him. Use it and I'll go fuckin ballistic on you. Well..not really.

Anyway... Xemnas is a naughty boy.


	7. The Teenage Assassin

Chapter seven.

And now - we can all find out what the tenth potion does. Although, the chapter title should've given it away. And if it didn't...then everyone but me must me an idiot...

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 7

The Teenage Assassin

_(VexenMarluxia, SaixXemnas, AkuRoku, LexZex, Zemyx)_

Demyx fought back a grin and laughter and instead stared wide-eyed at Marluxia, along with everyone else in the room.

"Nice look there, Mar," Xigbar said, snickering.

The assassin of the Organization shot a glare at Xigbar, his eye twitching. "Shut the fuck up, Xigbar," he snapped. "You don't have to go through this shit _again!"_

Xigbar snorted. "And I'm glad. I hated being a teenager. Fuckin sucked."

"Hmmm..." Vexen wondered, casting a look over the baggy cloak on Marluxia. "You might need to get out of those clothes, dear Marly..."

Marluxia's face was immidietely void of all emotion and he clutched his cloak to his lean, teenage body. "You stay away from me..."

Roxas started snickering. Beside Demyx, Luxord started chuckling. Marluxia shot them both a confused look. "Vexen's a pedophile..." Xaldin muttered with a grin, causing the entire table - minus Vexen - to be roaring with laughter in seconds. Marluxia gulped nervously, clutching the cloak even closer to himself and stepped back a few feet. His feet got caught in the folds of the cloak and he tripped over onto his back, groaning when his head collided with the floor.

Xaldin paused. "Demyx... He's about your size... Go get him clothes that'll fit," he ordered from across the table.

Demyx stopped in midlaughter and looked at Marluxia, who glared back at him.

"And if you don't go, Marluxia," Xaldin continued. "I'll allow Vexen to undress you."

Marluxia was up in a flash, pulling Demyx out the door.

Larxene, still laughing, turned to the others. "Okay... So, Vexen. How do we fix this?"

Vexen didn't answer. He was currently daydreaming about how Marluxia looked without a baggy cloak covering his frame.

- - - - -

Saix's jaw fell open. He slapped a hand over his eyes. And slowly backed out of the kitchen.

A naked Xemnas covered in whipped cream was _not _what he wanted to see.

He'd love to see Axel like that, though.

- - - - -

Axel, sitting crosslegged in the center of the hallway, arms crossed and one finger on his chin, sighed.

Lexaeus, sitting beside him, raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of a way to get Roxy."

"...I think I'll try that with Zexy."

And so, both sat and thought.

- - - - -

Zexion stirred, rolled over, muttered "Demyx...", and started snoring.

Roxas glanced at him before turning his attention back to Larxene and Vexen.

- - - - -

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me? Right?" he asked Demyx, staring at himself with disgust in a very dirty mirror.

"It doesn't look as bad as it does in the mirror," Demyx said, attempting to clean a part of said mirror. "What looks black is actually light gray.

Marluxia blinked. So... That made the shirt light gray. And the navy blue, ripped, slightly faded blue jeans... not navy blue. Marluxia sighed. "I am not going to let anyone else see me like this," he growled to Demyx. "And move. You're blocking the mirror."

Demyx paused, looked at the half-cleaned mirror and stepped out of the way as Marluxia stepped forward and stared at himself. "Well..." Demyx said slowly. "At least your hair isn't so obviously pink now..."

He was right. Marluxia's formally pink hair had turned a mix of darkened pink and lightened brown, making - in his opinion - an absolutely disgusting shade. He snorted. "I _hated _being a teenager..."

"Aw, it's not so bad," Demyx said cheerfully.

Marluxia glared at him.

"Or maybe it is," Demyx said instantly, not quite sure if the teenage Marluxia could hold a scythe or not. And he didn't care to find out.

"Like I said," Marluxia muttered, glaring daggers at Demyx's mirror. "I _hated _being a teenager. And I hate you for returning me to this hell."

Demyx gulped.

But he couldn't help but think that he could've had a bunch of gay, _teenagers _in the Organization.

- - - - -

Xemnas frowned. He had been sure Saix would like his dessert gift.

Maybe...Maybe Saix was nervous...

Ah. Yes. That was it. Saix was afraid to take his dessert in a public place, such as the kitchen. Xemnas smirked, proud of himself for figuring it out, and started after Saix, forgetting to throw his cloak over his naked body as he went.

- - - - -

Their jaws hung open as Saix ran past, Xemnas - naked and covered in whipped cream - following.

Axel grinned, turning to Lexaeus. "Perfect, eh? Whipped cream!"

- - - - -

In his sleep, Zexion uttered a low groan. One that poor Roxas could only interpret as being a sensual groan.

Roxas shuddered, eyes wide, and stared straight ahead, trying to dismiss the ever-growing idea of Zexion having dreams of sex with Demyx.

* * *

Sure. It's short. Don't like it? Bite me, bitches. It's not my fault I didn't feel like going more in depth with the yaoiness here.

Besides. That is a lot of yaoiness.

Expect an update...sometime. I have to figure out what to write. And when Vexen makes the antidote. So sit back. And enjoy the wait.

That's right. More waiting.

Hell.

Yes.

**Bitches.**

Rant over. Review me, dammit.


	8. A Plan of Pain

And suddenly. Vexen gets off his butt and attempts to do something.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 8

A Plan of Pain

_(XemnasSaix, AkuRoku, hints of VexenMarluxia)_

"So, Vexen," Larxene said, looking at the scientist. "Ready to tell us how we're going to fix this?"

Vexen, more than slightly singed, nodded. "Of course I am. It's quite simple really." He paused to rub at a bleeding spot on his forehead. "I need the bottle from the potions Demyx stole and a piece of the cake he poisoned."

Larxene nodded. "Right. Ah..." She hesitated, looking around the room. "Roxas. Go get Demyx and Marluxia. Now."

Roxas nodded and wasted no time in teleporting himself away from Zexion and up to Demyx's room. As soon as he left, Xaldin summoned one spear and lazily stabbed it into Zexion.

"Hey, now," Xigbar said. "No killin the gay members."

Xaldin shot him a look that clearly read 'shut up or you die', which earned him a smirk in return.

Which, in turn, earned both of them a shock.

"No fighting in my meeting," Larxene snapped. "No moving from this room until Roxas gets back with the other two. Then you're free to roam."

"Ah," Vexen said, straightening up in his chair. "What I have to do to fix the members will require one. And it will hurt."

Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Zexion is already in this room," Luxord said thoughtfully, looking over to where Xaldin was currently trying to shake the tactician off the end of his spear. "Why not him?"

Vexen nodded. "He'll do just fine."

And so - the waiting commenced.

Luckily for them, the door slammed open soon afterward.

Or maybe _not _so luckily.

Saix, looking quite flustered, slammed the door closed and backed into the room, eyeing the door as it opened once more.

"Holy-" Larxene jumped, turning red, and slapped a hand over her eyes. "Oh... Someone throw a cloak on the Superior! _Now!"_

The room behind her was too shocked, staring blankly at their leader. As Xemnas took one step into the room, a whipped cream bottle came flying through the air and connected with his head.

"Stupid asshole," Axel's voice said. "He used up all of the whipped cream!"

Xemnas turned towards the doorway, and, as he did, Vexen calmly summoned his shield and stood. "So sorry, Superior," he said as he slammed the shield into Xemnas's head, causing the other man to collaspe to the ground.

There was silence for a while.

"Okay..." Larxene said, daring to uncover her eyes. "_Now _will someone cover him up?"

There was a shuffling as Xigbar stood.

- - - - - -

Demyx shrugged as he stared at the ten empty vials on his dresser. "I don't know where to find some of that red velvet cake..." he said to Roxas as Marluxia watched. "Maybe Zexion has some. He did bake it."

Roxas groaned. "But...Zexion's asleep! And having weird dreams..."

Demyx blinked, opened his mouth, then decided not to go further into the subject of Zexion's dreams.

"Check the kitchen, idiots," Marluxia said. Roxas and Demyx turned to look at him, then Roxas disappeared. "Honestly... You two never think, do you?"

Demyx frowned. "Shut the hell up, Mar."

Marluxia smirked, and Roxas appeared in front of them, holding a plate that had one piece of red velvet cake sitting on it. "Let's go," he said. "Off to Larxene's meeting." He opened a portal and walked through, Demyx - shoving the vials back into his pockets - followed, dragging Marluxia with him.

- - - - -

"Um..." Roxas blinked, staring at the figure on the floor in front of him. "Why exactly is Xemnas lying in the center of the floor? Covered in what looks like whipped cream?"

"Ah, Superior's bein a fucked up moron," Xigbar said cooly. "That's it. That the cake?"

Roxas nodded, stepped carefully over Xemnas, and handed the cake to Larxene. As soon as he did, he was tackled from behind. "Axel! Get off me!"

Axel only giggled.

"Axel..." Larxene said slowly, setting the slice of cake down beside Vexen. "Get out of this room now, or I'll castrate you."

Axel looked up from where he was gripping Roxas, blinked, and vanished. Roxas sighed and sat up, thanking Larxene.

"Yeah, yeah... All is happy in the fucked up mind of Roxas," Marluxia spat. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Why, my dear Marly," Vexen spoke up. "You are here to help me figure out to fix several members!"

Marluxia gulped again and shot across the space between him and Larxene, taking place behind her. Demyx threw a look around the room, spotted Xaldin keeping a hold on a very irritable yet exicted Zexion, and dived into the chair between Xigbar and Luxord. Roxas paused, then stood and slowly made his way around the table to where Xaldin was keeping a tight hold on Zexion.

"I'll need those potions vials," Vexen said.

"Oh, yeah," Demyx muttered, rummaging in his cloak pockets and pulling out each vial one by one. "There. All ten."

As Vexen moved forward to pick up the vials, Zexion tried to pull himself away from Xaldin. He whimpered as Xaldin held his arm tighter and fought back a sob. "Let me go," he whined.

Xaldin cocked one eyebrow and looked over at Zexion. "Zexion..."

"Let me go," Zexion repeated.

"Question!" Demyx shouted, shooting his hand into the air and narrowly missing poking Xigbar in the eye. "Why is Zexion _still _here?"

"He's going to be used to test antidotes," Vexen said, pocketing the empty vials. "So calm down. Besides, what I have to do to test these antidotes will hurt."

Demyx grinned "Yay!"

"Shut up, little dude!" Xigbar yelled.

Demyx shut his mouth, still grinning, and covered his mouth as he giggled.

Across the room, a sob escaped Zexion, attracting a room of odd looks. "No one... No one likes me.." Zexion sobbed, tearing free of Xaldin's grasp and turning to run out of the room. "I hate you all!"

There was a pause of silence. "Hmm," Vexen said, staring after him. "That must be a side effect from the potions."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Heh. Zexy's gone emo. That whole thing spawns from a joke with my friend.

So... Review. Now.


	9. Don't Tread The Flower

Yay. Chapter NINE.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 9

Don't Tread The Flower

_(VexenMarluxia)_

Larxene raised an eyebrow, sighing. "Okay... Seeing as Zexion has left, the member you shall test on will be...?" She trailed off, staring pointedly at Vexen.

"Hmm... Superior?" Vexen said, staring at the crumpled form of his commanding Nobody. "He is in the room after all..."

Larxene nodded. "Fantastic. Get him out of here and get to work," she ordered.

Vexen stood up, but didn't move forward. "I'll need an asistant," he said, sneaking a look at the wide-eyed Marluxia standing frightened behind Larxene.

"_Not _Marluxia," Larxene snapped. "Pick someone else."

Vexen sighed and cast a look around the room before walking over to Luxord, grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him out of the room with him. He stopped at the door, looked over at Xemnas and paused. "Xaldin, if you would please bring the Superior to my lab for me." With that, he left. Xaldin sighed and teleported lazily over to Xemnas, picking him up and throwing him over one shoulder, scowling, and started after Vexen and Luxord.

With Vexen gone, Larxene turned her head and glared at Marluxia, who was still hovering behind her and staring after the scientist. She cleared her throat loudly. "Marluxia. He's gone," she said sharply. "You can move away from me now."

Marluxia blinked, then stepped away from Larxene. "Right. Now what do we do?"

"Whatever you want," Larxene said, walking towards the door. "Until Vexen is finished, it's free time."

There was silence as she walked out of the room, then several members disappeared instantly. In no time at all, Demyx and Roxas were left standing beside Marluxia. "What?" Marluxia said after a while, tired of the silence that came from the two of them.

"Axel's too weird right now to talk too."

"So is Zexion."

"So why me?"

Roxas shrugged. "You're the most normal...which is kind of scary..."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "So, what? You're both going to follow me around now?"

They nodded.

He sighed. "...I hate both of you..." he growled, walking out the doorway.

"Feeling's mutual," Roxas muttered, following.

Demyx, grinning, skipped out the door after them. "Aww, Mar!" he said cheerfully. "I like ya!"

_My life is a living hell, _Marluxia thought bitterly, trying his hardest to ignore Demyx's hyperactive self prancing in circles around him.

- - - - -

Xaldin, ignoring Vexen's requests of lying Xemnas carefully onto one of the lab tables, merely dropped his Superior on one and turned for the door. "Wait, Xaldin," Vexen said, stopping the other member. "If you leave, I'll have to get a new assistant to help me with this."

There was silence for a while. "I'll get you Marluxia," Xaldin said, reaching for the doorknob.

Vexen grinned giddily at the thought of having Marluxia as his lab assistant, but it faded quickly. "Wait, Xaldin!" he repeated.

Yet again, the other Noboy stopped, just short of opening the door and leaving. "What now, Vexen?"

"If Marluxia is my assistant, then Larxene will..." he trailed off, knowing very well that Xaldin knew where he was going.

Silence, yet again.

"I'll distract Larxene for you," Xaldin said finally. Anything to get out of helping Vexen do an experiment.

...On the still naked Xemnas.

Vexen's grin returned, and he giggled as Xaldin left. _To think... I'll have dear Marly... All to myself... _Heaving a sigh, Vexen started humming to himself as he gathered the materials he'd need for his experimentation.

Both on the Superior, and Marluxia.

- - - - -

"Will you shut the hell up?" Marluxia shouted at Demyx, stopping the musician mid-skip and causing him to stare dumbly."

"W-What'd I do?" Demyx stuttered, still not to keen on finding out if Marluxia could still lift his scythe.

"You're annoying," Marluxia growled. "Shut up."

Demyx pouted, but before he could say anything, a portal opened beside him. Stepping out, Xaldin wasted no time in whapping Demyx in the head with a spear. "_Ouch!" _Demyx yelped, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Just in case you were about to say something stupid," Xaldin said calmly. "Marluxia, you're needed."

Marluxia cocked an eyebrow suspiously. "For what?"

Xaldin reached for Marluxia's arm. "Just come with me."

Marluxia jumped backwards, nearly knocking Roxas over. "No," he said shortly, turning and running back down the hallway. Xaldin sighed, rolled his eyes, and sent his spears after him. Catching him, the spears carried Marluxia back to Xaldin, who calmly snatched him off of them and dismissed his weapons. "Let me go, Xaldin," Marluxia ordered.

Xaldin raised one hand and promptly punched Marluxia in the top of his head. "Respect those who are higher ranked than you," he said, dragging Marluxia down the hallway. "You will come with me. And you will do it calmly."

Marluxia remained silent as Xaldin pulled him down several hallways, though he was still angry. His thoughts - mainly death threats, revenge threats, and many curses - were halted as he realized where they were headed. "Oh.. Fuck..." he muttered, his eyes going wide.

Xaldin snorted laughter. "Fuck just might be correct," he laughed.

Marluxia's face was instantly pale.

- - - - -

Demyx blinked. "That was odd," he said as soon as Xaldin and Marluxia were out of his sights. "What do think he wanted Mar for?"

"Probably to have sex with Vexen," Roxas muttered. Ignoring Demyx's suddenly shocked look, he continued down the hallway. "C'mon, Demyx. Let's go find Larxene."

Demyx nodded slowly, shuddering slightly. "Sure..." He started after Roxas, shaking his head violently. "But can we find that Namine' girl first? The image of Mar and Vexen screwing each other has poisoned my brain..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So it took a while to get it up.

So it's not as long as it probably should have been.

So what?

You're still going to have to wait until the next chapter comes.


	10. Watch the Fire

Tenth chapter. Took a while, didn't it?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensues 

Chapter 10

Watch the Fire

_(VexenMarluxia, Akuroku)_

"...Roxas...? This isn't the way to Namine', is it?" Demyx asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No. I decided to let you enjoy that picture for a little while." He smirked. Everyone in the castle knew that Demyx couldn't find his way to Namine's room without some help. Demyx sighed and turned his head to look at all the open doors down the hallway. "We're looking for Larxene," Roxas continued, snatching the musician's attention once again. "Just like I said." He paused, then stopped in front of Marluxia's room, Keyblade in hand.

"I think it's already open," Demyx said, poking the door with two fingers. "See?" he said as the door swung open a little. He pushed the door open and then blinked.

"Larxene...?" Roxas said slowly.

Larxene lifted her head and looked towards them, breaking her eye contact with what she was currently doing.

Which was rummaging through one of Marluxia's dresser drawers.

"What are you doing...?" Roxas continued.

Larxene snorted a bout of laughter and held up one hand. "Looking for more shorts, Roxas," she said, holding out the pair of Marluxia's boxers she currently held in her hand.

Roxas raised one eyebrow.

Demyx blinked. "You're strange, Larxene," he said, only to be shocked three seconds later.

Slamming Marluxia's drawer closed, Larxene walked up to the two. "Well? I figure you two need something?" she asked, carefully folding up the boxers she still held.

"Oh!" Roxas started. "Yeah..."

"Xaldin dragged Mar off," Demyx interrupted, pointing down the hallway in the direction of the stairs. Roxas sighed. Larxene blinked, then pushed them both out of the doorway. She opened her mouth to speak.

And an extremely loud scream echoed through the castle.

- - - - -

Xaldin smirked.

He had just tossed Marluxia into Vexen's laboratory and slammed the door shut.

It had only taken ten seconds for the poor boy to scream. And five more for explosions to start.

He chuckled, then disappeared.

- - - - -

At around that time, Marluxia was crouched over in a corner, half of a table shielding him from Vexen's view and a cloth hanging over his head. Several knocked over potions pooled around the boots he'd borrowed from Demyx, and more dripped off the edge of the overturned table beside him.

Apparently, Vexen was a bit too happy to see him. He'd jumped, hit one of the many table in the lab, and knocked it over, causing all the potions to go flying. Marluxia had knocked over another table in his attempt to get away, caused something to blow up, and had then dived behind the first upturned table. Currently, he had his back pressed up close against the table, trying to hide as much of himself as he could.

"Marly dear..." Vexen's voice croned as he continued looking for the assassin. "Where are you hiding?"

Marluxia gulped and pulled his knees up to his chest. _There's no way I'm letting that fucker touch me._

"Marly..." Vexen giggled. "You do realize that there isn't many places to look anymore, right? You'd better show yourself... I promise that I will be nice..."

Marluxia took a deep, shaking breath, and continued to stay in the position he was already in.

He nearly jumped up in pure joy - as pure as a Nobody's joy could be, anyway - when someone banged loudly and sharply on the door.

"Vexen!"

Larxene. Marluxia grinned.

"Open this door, now!" A pause. "And you had better not have killed the Superior with all those explosions we heard!"

Marluxia turned slightly, raising up enough so that he could see the door, but low enough so that the cloth still hid him from Vexen's view. He watched as Vexen threw a look at the still unconscious Xemnas, then sighed and slid open the door for Larxene. Standing beside her was Roxas and Demyx, both looking quite amused. She was glaring at Vexen, her arms crossed. Balled up in one of her hands was something that he knew belonged to him.

A pair of his brand new, black, silk boxers.

"Dammit, Larxene," he muttered under his breath.

Vexen's head shot from Larxene towards his corner, and he cursed himself mentally. Before Vexen could move, however, Demyx moved forward and grasped one of his arms. "Leave him alone, Vexen," Larxene snarled.

Roxas blinked, turning his head to look through the room. "Hey. Wasn't Luxord supposed to be in here...?"

- - - - -

Three floors up, Luxord was dealing a hand of cards to a very easily distracated Axel. "Oh, Axel, look!" Luxord said, pointing to the doorway.

"Roxy?" Axel said, turning his head to look.

As he did, Luxord calmly reached over and plucked Axel's cards out of his hands, replacing them with a hand that was much worse off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

...I do believe that this is shorter than it was supposed to be..

But I don't care. It takes a lot of thought and random shit to make this story.

So get used to the wait.


	11. Let It Burn

I apologize for the delay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensuses

Chapter 11

Let It Burn

_(VexenMarluxia, hints of Akuroku, SaixAxel, Zemyx)_

Vexen frowned. Larxene had pulled Marluxia out the door with her, Demyx, and Roxas, leaving him with nothing but Xemnas.

He sighed and studied the potions in front of him, along with the slab of cake sitting on the plate.

Larxene had mentioned something about being able to get close to his dear Marly if he completed the antidote. She must have thought Vexen was an idiot. He'd make the antidote. But he wouldn't drink it.

Nothing could make him tear himself away from Marluxia.

- - - - -

Three floors up, Luxord sighed, shaking his head as he walked calmly out of a room that was burning. Axel sat in the center of the flames, pouting and sulking. As Luxord waved one hand in front of his face to move the smoke away from him, he spotted Larxene standing at the end of the hallway. Directly behind her was a very frightened Roxas, who was hiding behind her, Marluxia, and Demyx.

"Luxord, is Axel in there?" Larxene called down, walking towards him.

Luxord nodded. "Yes. He's upset because I lied to him," he said, casting a look at the redheaded Nobody.

Larxene rolled her eyes and turned to stare pointedly at Demyx, who summoned his sitar happily. "Can't you put the fire out without that thing?" Larxene snarled.

Demyx snorted, ignored her, and started strumming on his sitar. Instantly, water drifted into Axel's flames, putting them out, and causing the pyro to scream as if his body was deteriorating. Everyone blinked, staring at Roxas for an answer.

"Err...Axel really hates water..." Roxas muttered, staring at the door with wide eyes.

Axel shot through the doorway, eyes closed and still screaming, and ran headfirst into the wall. He opened his eyes, muttered "Roxy" and collasped.

Silence commenced for a short while as Demyx let the sitar disappear.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and was about to say something when a portal opened beside Luxord. Saix stepped out, not bothering to talk to anyone. He walked to Axel, lifted him up and over one shoulder, and disappeared in silence.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief and started down the hallway in the direction they were going. "You still have that horrible picture in your mind, Demyx?" he asked. "I'm in the sudden need to see Namine', and fast."

Demyx nodded urgently and jogged after Roxas.

"What picture?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh, you know..." Demyx started, looking back at him. "Just Vexen and you..."

Marluxia blinked as what Demyx meant sunk in. "What the hell, Demyx?" he roared, walking after them so he could continue yelling at the musician.

Larxene sighed. "Want to join the troop of idiots?" she asked Luxord. "I'm trying not to lose track of any of them for the time being."

Luxord shrugged. "I'll take over watching them," he offered. "You should really try to track down the gay members."

Larxene nodded. "Good idea. I'll start with Zexion. It should be easy," she said. "Just look for a dark place to cry in." Rolling her eyes, she opened a portal. "As if this castle isn't full of those..."

As she disappeared, Luxord walked calmly after the others, mindlessly shuffling a deck of cards.

- - - - -

Down in one of the many basements of the castle, Zexion was sobbing softly to himself in a corner. Beside him, a Sniper Nobody repeatedly poked him in the shoulder with its gun. Zexion wiped his eyes with one hand and swatted at the Sniper before continuing to cry with his head in his arms.

The Sniper paused, then resumed poking him in some vague sort of interest.

Two portals opened suddenly beside him. One of them attracted the Sniper's attention as it contained Xigbar. The other, which contained Larxene, was no interest at all to it. "All right, that's enough," Xigbar said to the Sniper. "Leave the little Nobody to his tears."

The Sniper disappeared instantly.

Larxene nealt down beside Zexion. "Come on, Zexion," she said. "Let's go somewhere that actually has some light in it."

Zexion shook his head and shrank further into the shadows. "No one cares about me..." he moaned.

Larxene narrowed her eyes as Xigbar smirked. "Come on, Zexion," she repeated forcefully.

"Now, Zexion," Xigbar added. "How do you know if Demyx doesn't like if you never asked him?"

Zexion's sobbing ceased and he looked up at Xigbar. "...He was happy to know I was going to be hurt..." Zexion sniffed. "He hates me..."

"No," Larxene said, smiling dispite the growing want to just wrench Zexion out of the shadows. "You don't know that..." She reached slowly for Zexion's arm.

Zexion eyed her hand, sniffed as tears continued to cascade down his face, and then shook his head, shrinking back into the shadows until they enveloped him.

Larxene scowled. Xigbar leaned down and stuck his hand in the corner were Zexion had been sitting. His hand met the wall and he sighed. "Little fucker ran off," he said.

- - - - -

A few floors up, Zexion settled down in another corner to resume his crying.

To his dismay, an Assassin Nobody stood beside him and started hitting him.

Zexion shot one hand out, pushed the Assassin back, and watched as it self-destruction. "I wish I could self-destruct..." Zexion sobbed, turning to face the wall.

- - - - -

Namine' tried not to shudder. The thought of anyone picturing Vexen having sex with Marluxia was terrifying.

The look on Marluxia's face clearly protrayed her very thought. He looked as if he wanted to throw up.

Beside him, Roxas was fighting the urge to laugh. Demyx, standing in front of her, crossed his arms. "Well, Namine'?" he said.

Namine' sighed. She'd have to replace her own memories after this.

- - - - -

Saix watched as Axel, laid out on his bed, groaned and sat up slowly. He lifted one head to his head, groaned again, and finally opened his eyes. Axel blinked slowly, taking in the large window over the bed and the near blinding sight of the moon. He glanced at the end of the bed, recognized the huge sword sitting there, and realized just where he was.

"Hello, Axel," Saix said softly.

Axel jumped. "Wha-? S-Saix! Where's my Roxy?" he sputtered, staring wide-eyed at the berserker.

Saix only smiled.

Axel gulped. _Saix is going to be naught again... _he thought helplessly.

- - - - -

Vexen jumped and nearly dropped the half-full beaker in his hands.

He knew what he was doing was going to hurt. He knew that whatever Nobody was his test subject would be screaming and pulling at the restraints binding them to the table, such as Xemnas was doing now.

But he hadn't known that the Superior could scream so loudly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Coughcough.

Enjoy the picture of naked Xemnas screaming while lying on a table. I have no idea what happened to the cloak that was on him.


	12. Ready to Douse

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 12

Ready to Douse

_(hints of SaixAxel, Akuroku, VexenMarluxia, hints of Zemyx)_

Throughout the castle, the Superior's screams of pain echoed, causing every being there to stop what they were doing. After a while, the screams lowered in volume, then ceased completely. The Nobodies shrugged it off and continued whatever they had been doing previously.

Larxene and Xigbar, still searching out Zexion, exchanged a look and headed for the main hallway - located near all of their rooms - and watched as the other members of the Organization bolted out.

Demyx, Roxas, Luxord, Marluxia and Namine' came from the left. Saix's door slammed opened suddenly, revealing the berserker standing calmly, his cloak halfway unzipped. Clearly visible on his bed was a struggling Axel, pulling at what looked like fire-proof ropes tying him down - what else could they be, with fire roaring all around the pyro and not one strand of the ropes breaking.

In a few seconds, Lexaeus and Xaldin joined them, leaving only Zexion nowhere to be found.

Larxene cursed.

- - - - -

Zexion, it seemed, had cried himself to sleep, and about four Nobodies stood around him, poking various parts of his body in slight interest.

- - - - -

"What the _hell _was that?" Xaldin asked.

"Must've been what Vexen meant when he said whatever he was doing would hurt," Xigbar said.

"I never knew the Superior could scream like that..." Roxas muttered in slight amusement.

Marluxia snickered, and beside him, Demyx pouted. "I still haven't got that image out of my head," he whined.

All eyes turned to Namine' who sighed and started back the way she had come. "I'll get started on it," she said as she disappeared.

After a few seconds, everyone turned to look at Larxene. She sighed in frustration. "Fine. We'll go see what progress Vexen has made," she growled, opening a portal and stepping through.The others, without missing a beat, trooped in after her.

The only one who said anything was Axel, last to leap off Saix's bed as the ropes finally burned away. "...I don't understand why we're following Larx around..." he murmured to himself, leaping - shirtless - into the portal before it vanished.

- - - - -

Vexen merely sighed as the rest of the Organization spilled into his lab and occupied various places. "I don't know if it worked yet," he said, his eyes searching for Marluxia (who was currently shielding himself behind Lexaeus). "Superior hasn't yet awoken."

"You mean he's asleep?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"No," Vexen said. "He hit his head against the table and knocked himself out."

There was silence for a while.

"Does he have any pants on?" Saix asked suddenly.

Vexen shook his head. "I'm not touching the Superior's privates!" he barked as Saix looked thoroughly revolted.

From behind the scientist, there came the calm, yet obviously angry voice of Xemnas. "Vexen... Why am I naked?"

Another silence, as Vexen whirled around while backing up, keeping his eyes on Xemnas's face. "Well, you see-" he started.

"It's all Demyx's fault!" Marluxia yelled, drawing all attention to him. He shivered, disgusted, as Vexen's eyes caught him, but ignored it. "That idiot of a Nobody put some kind of fucked up potion into the cakes Zexion made," he said to Xemnas. "In doing so, he made nearly half of our members turn gay."

Xemnas paused and raised an eyebrow. "...Gay...?" he repeated, staring at a very frightened looking Demyx.

Demyx grinned nervously and looked around the room where members were switching between staring at him or trying to escape the clutches of those who were after him. "I...uh..." He paused. "Do you feel anything for Saix?" he asked, pointing at the berserker.

Xemnas looked shocked for a brief moment before his obvious anger returned and he glared forcefully at Demyx. "Bring me some clothes, now," he ordered.

Demyx nodded, vanishing on the spot.

Xemnas's eyes turned to Vexen, who wrenched his own gaze from somewhere around the area of Marluxia's lower back. "And you... untie me."

Vexen nodded as well, stepping forward and undoing the binds around Xemnas.

When Demyx returned, full outfit in his arms, and Xemnas was fully dressed, he gazed around the room at the others.

Marluxia was now standing behind Larxene, who was smirking as Vexen tried to get around Xigbar. Xigbar, it seemed, was enjoying himself as he shot Vexen in the feet everytime he tried to move towards Marluxia.

Xaldin was seemingly growing increasingly annoyed as Roxas zipped around him as fast as he could run, while Axel followed, a gleeful grin on his face, his arms outstretched towards the boy in front of him. As Xemnas watched, Xaldin summoned two spears, pinning Roxas to the wall behind him, and Axel - hung by two belt loops - to the ceiling, directly above the table Xemnas had been lying on.

Lexaeus was staring uninterested at Demyx as he spouted nonsense from his mouth about all the things he didn't want to happen to him for doing anything.

Saix, standing by himself, was staring vacantly at Axel.

Xemnas's eyes narrowed. "Where is Zexion?" he asked, causing all movement and speech to cease immidietely.

There was an almost deafening silence.

Xemnas sighed. "You lost him?"

- - - - -

Zexion pushed opened the door to the room he was at, sighing. He had just awoken and pushed away all the Nobodies around him, feeling not all depressed. He blinked as the unusual silence hit him.

"Why the fuck is it so quiet?" he muttered to himself before setting off down the hallway to search out Demyx.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So, it's been a while.

Complain about anything - length, content, whatever - and it may take even longer.

I do apologize for taking so long to upload another chapter, and I'm sorry it wasn't as long as it could've been, but that's all I could come with right now, so I don't feel like hearing anyone tell me it could be longer. 'Kay?

Yeah, I'm a bitch.


	13. Of Tension Reborn

Well. If this didn't take forever. It's a pure shame it takes me so long to update when the actual chapters take about twenty minutes to write.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 13

Of Tension Reborn

Xemnas sighed. His Organization - filled much with idiots - were babbling away in front of him. Most of their talk was directed at Demyx, who was growing increasingly redder and more frightened by the minute. The only one who wasn't talking nonstop was Axel.

Who was still hanging by two of his belt loops, directly above Xemnas himself.

Raising his head to look up at the pyro - who promptly grinned cockily and waved back - Xemnas decided his newest orders.

Vexen was to work on returning Axel back his normal, woman-hungry self. Larxene was to stay and help him, as the surest way of knowing if Axel was back to normal would be if he hit on her - much to her dislike.

The others were ordered to leave him alone and search for Zexion, who, after Axel, was to be returned to normal.

He himself was going to have a nice relaxing nap in his room.

- - - - -

"Wow," Axel stated, staring wide-eyed at the needle in front of him. "That is _huge." _

Larxene snorted. "It's not that big, Axel," she said.

"Speak for yourself," Axel muttered. "You're not the one who has to be - _Dammit! _Vexen!"

Vexen smirked and carefully put the syringe back on his lab table. "It had to be done sometime, Axel," he said calmly, reaching for another syringe.

Axel glared at the back of Vexen's head. _I swear... I'm going to hurt him so much when I get out of this damn binds. _

Larxene, having now gotten bored, reached over to tighten the binds around Axel's waist.

- - - - -

Out in the halls, Marluxia and Roxas were doing just as the Superior had told them.

Staying away from him.

By playing Roxas's video games.

Sure, they were also supposed to be looking for Zexion, but the other members could handle that. Of course, they had also thought about the fact that the other members cared less about Zexion that they did, but they choose to ignore that. So, with no other answer, they had retired to Roxas's room to play video games.

Currently, they were arguing over which one of them had won the last fight they had fought on the game.

"I clearly won," Marluxia snarled.

"How?" Roxas asked, pointing his controller at the screen. "That seems to my character's name listed underneath 'winner'." He smirked as Marluxia only stared back at him.

As Marluxia opened his mouth to yell obsenities at Roxas, the door to Roxas's room slammed open.

"Where is Demyx?" Zexion's voice asked, causing both of the teenage member to stare up at him.

"...Good question..."

- - - - -

Demyx sat quietly in front of the fridge, eating a leftover piece of German chocolate cake.

He paused.

Sneezed.

Then blinked.

Tilting his head slightly, he shrugged and went back to eating. _Someone's talking about me, _he thought, giggling. He blinked again, coughed as he choked on a piece of cake, and reached for a bottle of water in the fridge.

- - - - -

Zexion stood in the doorway for about three minutes, watching Marluxia hit Roxas over the head with his controller, before strolling in and flopping on the bed.

Marluxia paused, controller above Roxas's head, and cocked an eyebrow. "Staying in here, are we?" he asked.

Zexion nodded. "I figure if I stay here long enough, Demyx might come by."

"Is that all you think about?" Marluxia snapped, smacking Roxas again.

"You seem to be rather angry lately," Zexion said, ignoring the question. "And I don't think Roxas is enjoying his current treatment."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and threw the controller at Roxas's wall. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Zexion," he muttered, standing and kicking Marluxia in the side.

Zexion sighed heavily as he watched the two start fighting once more. After a short while, Marluxia pushed Roxas away from him and started towards the open door. "Forget it," he snarled. "I'm going to my room. Larxene's probably stolen more of my underwear to use as shorts..."

As he strode out the door, Roxas called out to him, "Are you can even fit into your underwear now? Might have to borrow some of Demyx's!" A scythe was immidietely thrown back at him, hitting him in the head and throwing him backwards.

Zexion blinked, looked down at the now unconscious Roxas, and laid back on his bed, closing his eyes. Another nap would suit him just fine.

- - - - -

"Ooohhh, no... Hell no!"

"Shut up, Axel. It's not going to kill you."

"Like hell it won't! Look at the size of that thing! I can barely breathe just by looking at it!"

"Actually, that's probably because Larxene tightened your binds around your stomach."

"What!?"

"I was hoping it'd shut you up, but apparentely it only made your screaming worse." Larxene snickered at the glare Axel gave her as Vexen lowered his newest syringe down to Axel's throat.

Which, of course, made Axel jump.

"That thing has to go in my throat?"

"Yes, Axel," Vexen said calmly, trying to hold the pyro still. "Now, calm down."

"Calm down!? How the fuck can I calm down!" Axel screamed. "You're trying to kill me with that!"

Vexen rolled his eyes and took his hands off Axel. As soon as he did, a bolt of electricity shot through Axel's body, quieting him. He twitched - probably an effect from the shock - and wrenched his eyes closed as Vexen adminstered his fifth shot to Axel.

"I hate you," Axel muttered, his eyes still closed. "I fuckin' hate-"

Larxene raised an eyebrow as Axel's body - which had tense before - relaxed. "And that was...?"

"It put him to sleep so that we could perform the last part of his treatment," Vexen explained, reaching for a small bottle that held a single pill. The label on the outside read "For Axel only".

"And the last part is...?" Larxene asked as Vexen handed her the bottle. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's a suppository," Vexen answered, heading for the door. "I'm rather hungry, so you can handle it."

"A suppository!?" Larxene repeated, looking horrified. "Are they _all _suppositories?"

Vexen paused at his door. "No. Just Axel's," he answered.

"Well, why do I have to do it?"

Vexen snorted. "I had the slightest feeling that the Superior would choose you to help me - I don't exactly know why - so as the rest of you were talking back there, I created that. It contains the ingredients that forced the Superior to scream like he did, which is what the rest of the ones we treat shall be doing." He paused. "Although I highly doubt anyone will be doubt that we gave Axel the normal potion, the way he was screaming about the shots..."

"That still doesn't explain why I have to do it," Larxene spat, looking at the bottle in her hand in disgust.

"Oh. That," Vexen said. "As soon as you finish the job, Axel will awaken. If the treatment has gone well, then he will see you there, and most likely think you were doing something sexual to him." He pulled open his door and stepped outside. "Do you understand now, Larxene? It's the surest way to see if we've achieved our goal." With that, he closed the door to the lab, leaving Larxene alone.

"...Oh...fuck..." Larxene muttered, frowing in distaste.

- - - - -

Xemnas, sitting calmly in his room, turned his head to his door.

He raised an eyebrow and turned the volume on his television up louder, to drown on the excessively loud curses that had no doubt come from Larxene.

- - - - -

Larxene frowned, pulled the glove off her hand cautiously and reached forward to pull Axel's pants back up.

"Larxene..."

She froze, her eye twitching slightly.

"Not that I mind... But I'd like it if you would tell me before you decide to molest me."

Larxene smirked, zipped Axel's pants back up, and slammed a kunai - or two - into his legs. Smiling at his screams, she decided not to let a good thing go to waste and, seeing as Axel was tied down on a table in front of her and she had just done something she wished she never had to do again, gave Axel a shock. And another. And another. Each one with increasingly more power.

- - - - -

Up in his room, Xemnas turned the volume up louder to drown out Axel's earsplitting screams.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I don't know where the whole suppository thing came from.

But at least we all know Axel's back to normal now.

The whole thing with Demyx sneezing when someone was talking about him is something I picked up from reading to much manga. I guess it's a Japanese thing.


	14. Decrease The Numbers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 14

Decrease the Numbers

_(Zemyx, VexenMarluxia) _

Standing outside the door to his lab, Vexen sighed. The neverending screams would be louder once he opened the door, he knew that, but despite that knowledge, he shoved the door open. "Larxene..." he sighed. "Let him go."

Larxene glanced up at Vexen, then back down at the twitching Axel. Shrugging, she snapped the binds around him loose. It took one second for him to vanish. "So what now?" she asked.

Vexen smiled. "I found our bait," he said, pushing Demyx - who had been standing behind him - forward into the lab. "Stay here, Demyx. Larxene, I shall be back quickly."

Larxene stared at Demyx.

Demyx stared back.

"Stop staring at me, Demyx."

"You stop staring at me."

"Demyx, you know how much I enjoy hurting you, don't you?"

Demyx immedietely found some interest in the ceiling of Vexen's lab.

- - - - -

"You've... found Demyx?" Zexion asked, sitting up in Roxas's bed.

Vexen nodded. "Yes, he... What happened to him?" he said, pointing to Roxas, who was still lying unconscious by his television.

"Marluxia hit him in the head with his scythe," Zexion said calmly. "He'll be fine. But about Demyx..."

"Ah, yes. Demyx is with Larxene, down in my lab. I was just about to bring Lexaeus in there for his treatment, and just thought you'd like to know his whereabouts," Vexen explained. "Now, if you don't mind... Where did my dear Marluxia go?"

Zexion slid off Roxas's bed and stood to face the other member. "...If I recall correctly, he said something about Larxene stealing his underwear... I suppose he went to his-"

Zexion was cut off as another voice sounded from the doorway. "Hey, Zexion, do you- Holy shit!"

Vexen turned and smiled happily. "Why, hello, Marluxia," he said smoothly, taking a few steps closer to the door.

Marluxia blinked, his face grew pale, and without another word, he turned and raced down the hallway. Vexen, grinning, ran after him. Zexion calmly walked out of Roxas's room and started down to Vexen's lab, enjoying his thoughts of Demyx.

- - - - -

Demyx sighed and pouted. "Maan..." he whined. "Namine' hasn't replaced my memories yet..."

Larxene raised an eyebrow.

- - - - -

Several floors up, Xigbar came out of the kitchen, eating a bag of his chips and blinked. In front of him, Marluxia was trying vainly to shove Vexen away from him. Vexen, it seemed, had forced Marluxia into a corner and was holding each of his arms by his wrists. It also seemed that Vexen wasn't bothered by the fact that Marluxia had the heel of one of his boots sticking in his stomach and the other one repeatedly kicking at his shins.

"Let me go, Vexen!" Marluxia shouted. "I'm not into your sick shit!"

Vexen only laughed. "Oh, Marly..." he said. "I fear I don't know what you mean by "sick shit". I only wish to show you my eternal love for you."

Marluxia, if possible, paled even more as Vexen slid even closer to him. "No! Get off of me!"

Vexen, yet again, only laughed. "Oh, Marly..." he repeated, his voice dropping to a near whisper. "My dear sweet Marly..."

A look mixed with disgust, outrage, and utter fear scrawled across Marluxia's face as Vexen drew even more closer to him. He winced as his leg in Vexen's stomach bent to far and unwillingly felt it fall to the floor. In the few moments before Vexen's mouth would reach his own, a blurred bullet screamed between them. Marluxia sighed as Vexen released his grip and jumped back as more bullets blasted through them, mere centimeters away from either of them.

"I wanted to finish my chips before I helped ya out," Xigbar said, letting the gun disappear. "But then I remembered that Vexen's supposed to be fixing our gay members. Right, Vexen?"

Vexen, clearly upset that he hadn't been able to "show his eternal love" to Marluxia, nodded and disappeared in a portal.

Marluxia slumped against the wall, eyes closed, and took several deep breaths. "Dammit... I'll be so fuckin glad when this is over..."

- - - - -

Zexion arrived at the lab the very instant Vexen himself did. Frowning, he stared at Larxene pummeled Demyx, throwing as many instruments of Vexen's at him as she could get her hands on.

"When I said shut up and focus on something else, that didn't mean stare at my ass!"

"I'm sorry, Larxene! I didn't mean too, honest!"

"You didn't mean too!? What kind of lameass excuse is that?!"

Vexen cleared his throat loudly. "Larxene," he said as her and Demyx looked over at him. "You are upsetting our guest."

It was then that Demyx took notice of the pitiful gaze Zexion was giving him. A gaze also full of that damnedable love he'd created. With a squeak, Demyx opened a portal and scrambled into it.

"Demyx!" Zexion said, leaping towards the portal. "Wait!"

"Too late, lover boy," Larxene snarled, snatching the collar of Zexion's cloak and dragging him to the table. "The time for lusting after Demyx is over."

"Actually, Larxene," Vexen said, strolling over to his lab table to ready the shots. "The correct term for his situation is actually "love"."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Vexen. I just want to get all this over with."

"Ah... That's the sentiments of almost of every member here," Vexen said, lowering the syringe to Zexion.

- - - - -

A few hours later - or at least, that's what Xemnas figured it was, seeing as he'd just watched at least eight half-hour television shows - he stood and decided that now would the time to check on Vexen's and Larxene's progress. As he left his room, he caught sight of Zexion, Lexaeus, and Axel standing together, conversing. Knowing they wouldn't stop just because he was there, he decided to pause for a bit and make sure they weren't talking of ways to rape the others.

"...least you didn't fall for Demyx," Zexion was saying. "I find it hard to believe that I was honestly in love with him."

"Well, you were," Axel said, smirking. "All over the poor guy."

"Just like you and Roxas?" Lexaeus asked, wiping the smirk off Axel's face automatically. "I believe you had it the worse, seeing as you were after you're best friend."

Axel sighed angrily. "You wanted to fuck Zexion," he snarled. "Is that any better?"

"I'm glad the treatment was given to you before you had the chance to do anything remotely sexual to me," Zexion said to Lexaeus, staring up at him intensely.

"So am I," Lexaeus agreed. "And I believe we're both happy with the fact that we won't have to deal with Roxas shooting the hallways, paranoid of meeting his own friend at every corner."

Zexion nodded. "Yes. I figure that would be most annoying."

Axel glared at both of them. "I get it, I get it," he said. "Let's stop picking on Axel now, all right?"

"Your magazine's coming out of your pocket," Lexaeus pointed out.

Axel blinked and reached down to shove the girlie magazine deeper in the pocket of his cloak.

Xemnas gave the three one last glance and continued his walk down to the lab. Halfway there, Demyx rushed out of one room, laughing. Moments later, Roxas followed him, Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands.

Satisfied that castle life was slowly but surely returning to a state of normal, Xemnas let them pass and continued on his way.

As he reached the door to Vexen's lab, it slid open and Saix exited, giving Xemnas a brief glance before he opened a portal. "The achohol's all in Axel's room," Xemnas told him. "He took it late last night."

Saix nodded and stepped into the portal.

"Ah, Superior!" Vexen said, spotting him. "We're almost finished. Just have to return Marluxia to his normal age and-"

"What about you?" Xemnas asked, stepping into the lab. "You need to have your treament adminstered as well."

Vexen opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a short while, then opened it again. "Superior... Xemnas, sir... I don't need my treatment. You see, there really is nothing wrong with me."

Xemnas stared at him. "Do not lie to me, Number Four. You still need your treatment." His eyes swiveled to Larxene. "Number Twelve, retrieve Marluxia and bring him here."

Larxene nodded and walked backwards into her own portal.

"After you return Number Eleven to his correct age," Xemnas told Vexen. "You will have your treatment. By any means neccessary, I will make this Organization itself again."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I just know that there's some people out there who would hit me for returning Vexen to normal. And those people frighten me.

I had fun with this chapter. I don't know why. I think it had something to do with the fact that Vexen's actually doing his job and therefore is bringing the story to an end.

So, wait. Does that mean I'm happy the story is ending? Sort of. It's damn fun to write, but it'll also bring me closer to the story after this.

What's that!? Sequel!? Again?! Yet again... Sort of. I have a idea, and I know how to start it - which means this one'll be rushing towards the end so I don't forget how I want to start the next one - but it's also different from this one and Potion Torture in a way. I'll still make fun of a pairing though. Which one? Wait, you bitches.

I know you love being called my bitches, and I know you love the waiting game.


	15. From Child to Adult

I am a bad person. Bad. Bad. Bad.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues 

Chapter 15 

" From Child To Adult " 

_(VexenMarluxia)_

"You _have _to do it."

"No. Not really."

"Yes. You do."

"No. I don't, really."

"But he said-"

"I don't care what he said!"

"...You become more like a teenage with each passing moment..."

"...I don't like you."

"Sweet. We can't feel, you know. Now go..."

"But I don't _want _to!"

"That's not important, dammit! Go!"

"No!"

Xaldin, walking past the room, was extremely curious to see who was yelling and why. He was feeling rather curious about everything currently, seeing as the current state of the Organization was mightily fucked up. "Larxene..." he said, drawing the attention of the two members. "Why don't you just drag him there?"

"I already tried that!" Larxene snapped. "The little asshole bit me."

Xaldin cocked an eyebrow. "You..._bit _her?" he repeated.

Marluxia, standing unhappily beside Larxene, rolled his eyes. "It worked," he muttered.

"If I told you that you were beginning to remind me of Demyx," Larxene started, clearly irritated with him. "will you go ahead and go to the lab?"

Marluxia shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere near that old, disgusting bastard!" he yelled. "And you can't make me."

Larxene's eyes narrowed, but before she could anything remotely useful, a spear lifted Marluxia up by the back of his pants, slammed him headfirst into the wall, and carried the now unconscious Nobody down the hallway. Larxene sighed. "Thank you, Xaldin," she said, starting down the hallway herself. "You wouldn't mind trading places with me for a while, would you?"

Xaldin shook his head. "No. I think you're the best for the job when it comes to keeping Vexen from molesting our Assassin."

- - - - -

In Vexen's lab, as Marluxia slowly gained his consciousness, Larxene finished telling Vexen about how she was going to keep him from doing anything to Marluxia that he shouldn't have.

Marluxia groaned and sat up, rubbing his head where he'd hit the wall. "Ahh... Dammit..." he muttered.

Vexen turned his head to Marluxia, smiling. "Ah, Marly, my dear," he said. "You'll need to strip."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

Larxene sighed and sent a bolt through Vexen's body.

"I mean," Vexen started again. "Lie down and spread your legs."

Marluxia looked thoroughly disgusted as Vexen received another shock.

"Just lie down," Vexen said, sighing.

Marluxia threw a look at Larxene, who waved her hand impatiently for him to lie down. More than slightly suspicious, Marluxia followed the order and waited for anything to happen.

There was silence.

Larxene sighed. "Vexen... Get on with it," she growled.

Vexen hesitated before picking up a syringe full of a light, purple liquid. He looked at Larxene, who glared back at him, and then slowly lowered the syringe to Marluxia's neck.

- - - - -

After making sure that the kitchen was definitely empty, Demyx crept slowly into it. Another glance down the hallway, and he leapt to the fridge, throwing open the door and looking inside. "Perfect time to be hungry," he muttered to himself as his stomach growled. "when a homicidal Keyblade wielder is after you."

- - - - -

Larxene, having been ordered to gather clothes for Marluxia to change into before Vexen administered his last part of the treatment, arrived at Vexen's lab to see the scientist apparently trying to rape Marluxia. She sighed.

Vexen jumped back from Marluxia as a bolt of electricity shot through his body. "Welcome back, Larxene," he said calmly. "I trust you've bought dear Marly some new clothes."

Larxene nodded and tossed the clothes to the Assassin.

"...Got a bathroom anywhere?" Marluxia asked, glaring at Vexen.

"There's a closet over there," Larxene said, pointing it out. "Have fun. And make it quick!" she added as he shut himself in it.

For a while, there was silence in the lab.

"...Seriously, Vexen, are you just getting hornier as time goes on?" Larxene asked, disgusted.

- - - - -

"You look like you're shrinking," she commented as he finished changing. "Do you realize how funny that looks?"

Marluxia glared at her, but before he could say anything, Vexen jammed the last syringe into his neck. "...Ouch. You asshole," he said clearly, before crumpling to the floor instantly.

Vexen sighed. "Looks like we're through, Larxene," he said. "Drag Marluxia outside and let him wake up on his on. You're free to go."

Larxene snorted as Vexen turned to his potions. "Vexen, you stupid old fuck," she said, kicking Marluxia into the hallway. "You haven't gotten your treatment."

"I don't need any treatment," Vexen insisted.

Larxene sighed and slammed the door closed. "...You're going to make this hard, aren't you?" she asked.

No answer.

"Fine," Larxene said. "The hard way it is."

- - - - -

Back in the kitchen, Demyx pulled out a tray of food that was probably Saix's. Planning on blaming the soon to be empty tray on Roxas, he smiled, and set it on the table, singing to himself as he did.

_"...You're gonna end up smoking crack, on your back, face the fact..." _He paused to dig a clean glass from the back of the cabinet. _"...You're gonna end up hooked on smack, and then you're gonna die, and then you're gonna di- ack!" _Surprised by the sudden appearance of a fellow member, Demyx jumped and dropped his glass to the floor. "Holy hell, Axel!" he breathed. "Give me a warning next time."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Demyx," he said. "The might Superior wants to speak to you."

Demyx paled. "About what?"

"This shit you've created," Axel said simply. "That's what."

Demyx frowned. "...Really...?"

Axel nodded. "You're in trouble, Demyx," he said. "Serious trouble. And Xemnas is having a fit about how much this set us back." He laughed. "Look on the bright side, Demyx. Xemnas may never ask you to do anything, ever again. ...Unless it's incredibly painful, that is."

Demyx whimpered.

* * *

Oh snazzit.

I don't even think this chapter is over 1000 words.

But lookit me.

Not caring one bit.

So like yeah.

Only a few more things to sort out. Demyx's punishment and Vexen's treatment.

And then the ending. (:


	16. Hit and Run

Late. (: Late, late, late, very late.

Yes. Four months, hmm? Has it really been that long? Heh. More like five.

Sooooo. Excuse? Writer's block brought on by listening to far too much J-Rocker and killing my poor pathetic brain with Warumono-sama. -bows- Enjoy, yo. (:

It's certainly not as long as it should be for being this late.

* * *

Pandemonium Ensues

Chapter 16

" Hit and Run "

Humming slightly to herself, she paused, made sure she had picked up the right syringe. Smiling devilishly, she reached out and slammed the needle into Vexen's neck.

"You really don't have to smash the syringes into my neck," the scientist grumbled.

Larxene shifted her weight from her current position (which was the back of Vexen) and laughed. "This is more fun, Vexen," she said with great enthusiam. "Definetly one of my new favorite activies!" She reached out for the next – and second to last – syringe to pound into Vexen's neck.

- - - - -

Outside the lab, Marluxia blinked as he slowly regained consciousness.

It took roughly ten seconds for him to become aware of the searing pain echoing throughout his body. It seemed that what had taken a split second to perform was taking much longer to reverse. As the bones of his human form grew quite painfully back to their full size, his muscles stretched and weaved their own pathway around them.

Marluxia did the only thing that could make its way through his pulsing brain at the moment.

He screamed.

- - - - -

Larxene looked over at the doorway briefly.

She shrugged, then jammed the last syringe into Vexen's flesh. Standing, she stretched, and ambled to the door, throwing it open and stepping over the screaming Marluxia and continuing down the hall without pausing.

- - - - -

"What was that?"

"Who cares?"

"It was loud."

"And? You're always loud and you don't see people complaining about that."

"That's not true! You burn me every day!"

"You don't know when to shut up, it's your own fault, now shut the hell up and stand nice and still while we wait for the great late and "Superior" Xemnas, 'kay?"

Demyx fidgeted, pouted, and remained where he was, which was standing - rather impaitently - in front of nine other members while he waited for Xemnas to show up and hand out his punishment. The other members - minus Axel - were standing stock still in a neat line. After about five more minutes, a dark portal appeared before Demyx and the leader of the Organization stood there.

"You're late, man," Xigbar said instantly.

Xemnas ignored him and focused his bright orange eyes on the one in front of him. "Number Nine," he said calmly. "To redeem yourself for what you have plunged this Organization into, you will do _anything _I ask of you with no complaining."

Demyx nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You will have no access to anything that even remotely deals with music until I allow you to."

"But-"

Xemnas's eyes narrowed and the musician fell silent. "You will help the other members with whatever they request of you," Xemnas continued, ignored the squeak emitting from Demyx. "Number Two suggested that one, you may thank him on your own time. The rest of you need to make sure Number Nine is kept alive."

There was a brief silence as Xemnas vanished once again, then Larxene promptly said, "I get him first."

"If you get him first, Number Twelve," Xaldin said. "There will be nothing left for the rest of us."

Larxene scowled. "You act like I'm completely going to massacre him," she said. "I'm not stupid, Xaldin. I have self control, unlike some people," she added.

There was another brief moment of silence as the other members all looked at Axel.

Said pyro blinked once, then glared at Larxene. "Oh, you little bitch," he growled. "I have far more self control than you."

"Neither of you have very much self control," Luxord cut in.

"True," Lexaeus agreed. "Axel, you've burned down fifteen rooms in the past week."

Axel glowered and resisted the urge to burn him.

"And Larxene," Xaldin said. "You send more of us into the infirmary than is really needed when all we seem to be doing lately is planning."

"Are you doubting the Superior's ways?' Saix asked calmly.

"...Demyx left," Roxas said loudly before anyone was brutally hurt by anyone else.

The nine standing members of the Organization XIII looked and noticed that Demyx had indeed fled the scene.

"...I'll inform the Superior," Saix said. "Everyone else should search for him." No one bothered to disagree as the berserker vanished on the spot and instead fled the room themselves.

- - - - -

He almost tripping over the figure hunkered down in the hallway, and would have if not for the almost-doglike growl that rose from it. Demyx paused and looked down at Marluxia, who was not looking too happy about all that the musican had put him through.

Demyx stared at the Nobody before him, blinked, and then grabbed his arm and tore down the hallway and into another portal.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Marluxia snapped, wrenching his arm out of Demyx's grasp.

Demyx grinned and swept his arm out over their current landscape. "Fleeing to another world," he said happily. "No way they can find us here!"

Marluxia blinked and looked out over the current world, squinting at the currently setting sun as a train rumbled by them. "...Xemnas is going to kill you, Demyx," he said.

"But freedom is great," Demyx protested gleely, pulling Marluxia onto the train as it stopped and its doors flew open. "And no one knows we're here!"

* * *

Ten points to whoever guesses where Demyx has dragged Marluxia.

Ten more points to whoever guesses why I decided to prolong this story even more even though the main storyline was over. (:

Ten more points to anyone who figures out when I plan to start the next sequel in this thing.

Twenty points to whoever notices I have far more time on my hands now.


End file.
